


It Starts with Mr. Grey

by TheWriterinFlannel



Series: The DOM Dot Com [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bennie educates everyone, Black women in BDSM, Bruce and Bennie are best friends, Educational, F/M, Female Masturbation, Fifty Shades of Grey Bashing, Fifty Shades sucks, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They live across the hall from each other and it's cute, but they wanna fuck, like bffs, loosely based on canon, mentions of orgasm denial, so there's that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterinFlannel/pseuds/TheWriterinFlannel
Summary: After the gang watches Fifty Shades during movie night, Bennie teaches them about real BDSM.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows an OC of mine named Bennie. She like many of my OCs is a Black woman. There isn't enough representation of Black women in BDSM and I plan to change that as much as I can.

Tower movie nights were a great way to teach Steve, Bucky, and Thor about modern American culture. Well, that’s how Tony explained it. Bennie could agree, slightly, that movie nights were education. But last movie night may have been too educational for everyone on the team. It starts with the renowned Mr. Grey.

Bennie walks into the team’s main communal space (It’s a living room; no it’s not, Tony) to see everyone strewn across the furniture. Sam and Bruce look dissatisfied by whatever argument Tony and Clint are making for tonight’s movie. “It’s modern culture. People are way more open about stuff like this now,” Clint justifies from where’s he’s perched on Natasha’s armchair. Bennie assumes they’re talking about identity, maybe mental health, but she is dreadfully wrong. 

“Fifty Shades of Grey is not modern culture,” Bruce shoots back, “Right, Bennie?”

Bennie looks up at the group, wide-eyed, “Uh, what are you guys talking about?”

“Tony and Clint want to watch Fifty Shades but Sam and Bruce don’t think it’s the right time,” Natasha explains. Bennie is already against the movie, it’s a bad representation of the BDSM lifestyle, but decides to play peace-maker. Sam says that the movie is something that men with no concept of modern etiquette to watch; Tony just wants to see how Steve blushes during the sex scenes. Bennie rolls her eyes at that. 

“Was there a vote?”

“Yup,” Clint pops the “p”.

Bennie shrugs; she guesses she’ll just have to stick it through.

The movie isn’t too bad, cinematically. Bennie’s seen it before when it first came out and she was excited about it. She’s still bothered by the way it portrays BDSM and the community. She knows that good Doms don’t treat their subs the way Christian Grey treated whatever the girl’s name is, especially when the sub was new to Scene, but the dude’s lack of attention and caution made the movie creepy. Bennie reestablishes her hatred for the whole thing.

“Oh, c’mon, Bennie. The movie wasn’t that bad,” Tony jests.

“Yeah, it kinda was,” Bennie starts before going on a rant about how badly the movie showcased BDSM. She talks about Ana-whatever and how she just accepts sex to make Christian happy. “That is  **not** what Doms do.” Bennie goes on about how a sub should never feel scared to tell their Dom “no” and enforce boundaries. 

“The movie is just really bad representation. Like do you know how many people are going to try BDSM thinking that this is the right way to go about it?”

The group seems shocked by the amount of knowledge Bennie seemed to have on the topic but it’s Tony and Clint ask Bennie where she’s gained this knowledge from. 

Bennie flusters, because yes, she knows proper BDSM etiquette due to personal experience.

Tony raises an eyebrow at Bennie’s silence and everyone is still looking at her. The woman purses her lips and scratches at her nape; wow, this has gotten awkward. Shrugging a bit, Bennie finally speaks, “Yeah, I do have first-hand experience in this stuff. In my eyes, Christian Grey is downright disgusting.” 

“Well yeah, he’s a total creep,” Clint adds, pulling the attention away from Bennie. Thankfully, the conversation shifts to how creepy Christian Grey was, not as a Dom, but as a regular man.

 

Bennie should have known that the jokes would come sooner or later. About a week has passed and, save for Clint calling her “my Mistress”, no one has made any jokes about what Bennie gets up to in her free time. That was until Tony’s resolve finally broke.

Tony is playing the music in his lab obnoxiously loud, and because the man owns the building all the Avengers live in, no one tells him to shut it off. That is until Bennie has decided to take a quick nap (read as finally sleep) after working with Bruce for 37 straight hours. The two are curled up on the couch, trying to sleep, but – between Tony’s music and the metallic clangs of whatever he’s been working on – sleep just won’t come. 

“It’s fine, Bennie,” Bruce says, pressing his face into a throw pillow. But it isn’t fine; Bruce hasn’t slept since two days ago and the man looks like he’s dying. 

“Don’t worry about it, Bruce. I got your back.”

So Bennie marches one floor up to Tony’s lab. The door into the lab is locked, so Bennie knocks like she’ll die if she stops. 

“Tony!”

No answer.

“Tony! Open this damn door!”

Still nothing.

Bennie huffs out a sigh before leaning her back against the door. She raises one leg and proceeds to kick at the door. 

“Anthony Stark,” she yells, “You’d better open up this damn door!”

Thankfully, Bennie can hear the music stop. The door swings open and Bennie almost falls in. She fumbles and flails for a second, but quickly rights herself.

“Hey, Bennie! How can I help ya’?”

Bennie narrows her eyes, “Keep the music down, why don’cha? I’ve been working for thirty something plus hours and Bruce for almost two whole days.”

Tony raises his eyebrows, waiting for the importance of the interruption. 

Bennie sighs, “Just be a bit quieter. We just wanna sleep.”

“What if I don’t want to? Are you gonna tie me down and spank me as punishment?”

Oh, so that’s how Tony wants to do things. Bennie straightens her back and looks down at the shorter man. She levels him with a hard glare, purses her lips in disappointments and makes sure to match his gaze.

“Listen to me, Tony,” she says sweetly, “I don’t give out rewards to boys who don’t listen. Now keep the music down or I’ll call Pepper. Is that what you want?”

Tony doesn’t answer, seemingly checked out, so Bennie asks again. “Do you want me to call Pepper, Tony? Do you want me to wake her up at,” Bennie checks her watch, “2 am to tell her that her boy isn’t listening?”

“N-no. It’s alright.”

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow, yes?”

“Yeah, sure. Um, yep.”

Bennie smiles and walks back down to Bruce. 

“The music’s quieter,” he says.

“I know.”

The next morning, as Bennie is eating her breakfast, Clint and Natasha walk into the communal kitchen. “Morning, Mistress,” Clint teases sleepily. Bennie huffs out a laugh but raises her mug in greeting. 

“Pet, Natasha.” 

Natasha gives a little smirk and sits across from Bennie. 

“So, I noticed a certain lack of music around two last night,” the spy comments. A wicked grin paints itself across Bennie’s face. The woman dives into a detailed retelling of Tony’s scolding from the night before.

 

Natasha, unlike Clint, didn’t fall face first into the “Joke About Bennie’s Sexlife” bandwagon. Sure, she definitely has questions, but she understands that mocking Bennie wouldn’t get those questions answered. The only problem is that Natasha never got time alone with Bennie to ask any of her questions.

Like now, for instance, Natasha can’t ask Bennie anything because Thor has just walked in. 

“Good Morning, brethren,” Thor booms, ever the morning person. Bennie smiles up at him, falling back into the hug he’s giving her, and graces him with a tender “Good Morning, Thor” followed by a sweet, “come sit.” Thor beams at the woman and takes the seat next to her. Natasha watches as Thor collects Bennie’s cleared plate and begins piling more food onto it, but isn't what she’s focused on. No, Natasha is stuck on Bennie’s change of tone; the other’s switch from the sarcastic and sometimes cold tone she usually has to a voice that is thick and sweet like honey, assertive but cushioned.

This is how she does it, Natasha thinks. This is how Bennie helps her subs get into their space or whatever; it must be. Natasha has never noticed it before, has never been looking for it. She nudges Clint, eyes wide as Thor and Bennie chat. 

“She’s doing it,” Natasha whispers.

“Doing what,” Clint whispers back.

“The- the kink thing. With her voice. Do you hear how she’s talking to Thor?”

Clint’s eyes widen. 

“Has she been doing that all along?”

Natasha shrugs.

 

It’s Steve, and Sam, who overhears Natasha and Clint the next time they speak about Bennie’s behavior. The men are just chilling on the balcony when they round on Natasha and Clint huddled together on one of the lawn chairs Tony keeps out there. 

“What’cha guys talking ‘bout,” Sam asks, causing Clint to jump away from Natasha. 

“Nothing. What? Who was even talking?” Clint spews idiotically. Natasha shakes her head.

“We’re talking about Bennie,” she says, inviting the men to sit.

Sam sits close to Natasha, ready for the drama. “What happened?” he presses. 

“She was talking to Thor this morning and I noticed that her voice got all weird; her tone changed when she talked to him and when she talked to me.”

“Weird how,” Steve asked. 

“I don’t know,” Natasha sighs, “She just sounds like… how do I explain it? She sounds sweet, almost nurturing. But in a way that makes you want to listen to whatever she’s telling you.”

Steve lets out a chuckle, “You think that’s weird. She uses that voice on Buck all the time.’

“And you let her?”

“Yeah. Sometimes Buck dissociates and a need someone to bring him back. He says that her voice is commanding enough without being threatening so I roll with it.”

Natasha and Clint look at Steve like he’s crazy, but Sam jumps in.

“Yeah, she does it to Bruce too, when the other guy is trying to make an appearance.”

They go back and forth from there, Natasha and Clint asking all the questions they have about Bennie’s lifestyle. That is until they’re interrupted.

“Why don't you just ask me,” Bennie says from the doorway. All four team members sit up straight and Clint starts babbling all over again. Bennie shoots him a look and he settles with a weak “sorry”.

“I understand that you guys have questions, but really. Talking about me behind my back? You could have just asked.” Natasha tries to say something, come up with an excuse, lie, something, but nothing comes out of her mouth. 

“Listen,” Bennie starts, waving off Natasha’s attempts, “Tony is just as curious as you all are, so how about we all stop talking about me and I’ll answer all of your questions after dinner?”

Natasha agrees, but only because she doesn’t know what else to do.

 

Bennie comes back to the communal floor dressed in her everyday clothes: a t-shirt under an open flannel and some blue jeans. She has a duffle on her shoulder filled with accessories and toys that she’ll use in her explanation after dinner. She’s even asked Bruce to help her if need be; they share a floor of the tower (for both labs and living space) and he’s seen some of her things. He’s seen her before she’s really lifted from her headspace, too – but they don’t talk about that. 

Tony orders out for dinner, making sure that everyone got what they wanted: Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey get Indian; Chinese for Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Thor; and Jamaican for Sam, Bucky, Bennie, and Bruce. It’s pointless when everyone starts eating, though. Bucky shares with Steve and Bennie gives Rhodey some of her Stew Peas. Everyone ends up sharing after that.

The cool, fun-loving energy follows the group into the sitting space (“It’s a living room, Bennie” ) as Bennie prepares to answer all the questions that have been haunting the tower. She sits on the end of the longest couch, next to Bruce, and faces everyone else.

“So,” she starts.

“So?” Tony answers back.

Bennie rolls her eyes at him before taking a deep breath.

“So… I’m into BDSM. I think everyone in the room has figured that out. And I know you all have questions, but I just wanna get some stuff out of the way. Uh… BDSM stands for Bondage/Discipline, Dominant/submissive, and Sadist/Masochist.  I’m a Dom, some people say Domme become I'm a girl. I’m not really into the extreme pain stuff or the slave/master stuff. I guess I’d have to same I’m a GFD if anything.”

“What’s a GFD,” Clint interrupts.

“GFD stands for Gentle FemDom. That means I do all the cutesy, nice stuff. I’m softer than the Dominatrixes you see in kink porn or whatever.”

“How’d you get into this,” Tony asks.

“Uh, I got into Domming after a friend of mine had a really bad experience with her Dom. He was into the slave/master stuff but she wasn’t; she said it made her feel weird being Black and him being White. As a Black woman I totally got where she was coming from, so I offered to do the non-sexual play with her.”

“Wait,” Sam calls out, “BDSM isn't only about sex?”

“What, no. At its core, BDSM, or at least the D/s part of it is about trust. You’re handing over your power to someone you trust to take care of you and with my power, I’m trusting you know that what I’m doing is for the best. That could mean just cuddling, or being a strong, assertive presence to make sure you get work done. Or it can be sex.”

Sam nods his head.

“Anything else?”

“Yeah,” Natasha says as she raises her hand, “How do you know what your sub wants? Like, how do you determine what’s best?”

“Well, if it’s a sexual relationship, you fill out a kink list. Each person gets a copy of the list and they mark whether each kink listed is a Hard Yes, a Soft Yes, a Sodt No, or a Hard No. I prefer the Yes, No, Maybe system. After we each fill out the list, we sit and talk about what we like and what we’re willing to do. If you’re a good match, most of our answers will align in some way.”

“So,” Bruce starts up, “It’s like filling in a questionnaire. If we match, our answers – for the most part – will match?”

“Precisely! These also help you evaluate limits, aka, what you or won’t do.”

Tony asked the next question, “Do you dress up?”

“Like roleplay?”

“No, just dress up, like they do in the porn?”

“Uh, I don’t do catsuits or stuff like that, not usually. If I do dress up, which is pretty rare, I have this corset…” Bennie pauses as she rummages through her duffle bag. 

“Here it is.” Bennie holds up a black mesh corset. “It’s my first corset. I originally got it as a fashionable way to deal with my back pain and posture, but it looks really good with these leather pants I have. So yeah, if I dress up I’ll wear this but I usually don’t.”

“When do you dress up,” Pepper asks seriously. 

“Whenever I feel like the power imbalance needs to be evident. If I feel like I should be more clothed then my sub, as a power move, I’ll dress up.”

“Do you have any subs now?” Bucky is quiet and soft when he asks this; head towards Bennie but eyes not really meeting hers.

“Nah, I’ve been, I guess you can say mentoring a few other Doms I know. And I don’t think I’ve had a steady sub outside of my friend that I mentioned before.”

“What about that guy you’ve been seeing,” Bruce asks.

“He’s alright. It’s not that serious, though; he’s moving soon anyway”

“Shit, I thought he was kinda cool.”

Bennie rolls her eyes at Bruce before asking, one last time, if anyone has any more questions. No one says anything so Bennie nods. She lets them know that they can come to her with private questions if they want before she heads down to her floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private Meetings are in session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, some NSFW and pining for Christmas (even though I'm a day late).

Tony and Pepper come to Bennie first, only a day after their chat. Bennie is in her lab, humming along to whatever song Bruce is playing when they walk in. Pepper looks the way she always does: tall, regal, in charge with her pressed blouse and her pencil skirt. Tony is about two steps behind her in a t-shirt and jeans.

“Pepper, Tony. What’s up?”

“We’ve been-”

“Can you-”

Pepper gives Tony a hard look and he shrugs, but he’s doesn’t continue talking.

“We’ve been thinking about what you said yesterday and I think it’d be best if Tony and I talked to you before we jumped into anything.”

Bennie nods her head side to side, “Uh, yeah. Just give me a sec?” Pepper nods once, taking a step back from Bennie’s workspace. Bennie hops from her stool and goes to hang up her lab coat.

“Doc,” she calls out, “I heading out with Tony and Pepper.”

“Huh,” Bruce calls back.

“I’m going out with Tony and Pepper. I’ll be back later.”

“Sure, yeah, whatever.”

“He’s pretty lax with you,” Tony says as you walk him out of the lab.

“Well, I’m the reason he gets to sleep without hearing Stix.”

Tony pouts, “I still resent you for that.”

“No, you don’t,” Pepper tells him.

Bennie leads the pair to the elevator and brings them down to her floor.

Pepper has to say, the hallway separating Bruce and Bennie’s apartments is… “well loved”: Bruce and Bennie have their outside shoes on a shoe rack, Bennie’s bike is leaning against her wall, and there’s a full-length mirror hanging on Bruce’s wall. As Bennie opens the door on the left, her door, Pepper comments on how well the girl and Bruce have taken to being in such close quarters.

“Yeah,” Bennie beams, “We’ve become really good friends since Tony allowed primary staff to live in the tower.”

Tony smirks at the mention, “Glad I could help.”

Both women roll their eyes and Bennie asks, almost shyly, if the couple could remove their shoes before coming in. Pepper peels off her pumps and wonders if shoe removal is cultural or personal preference.

The place isn’t messy but it isn’t completely sterile either. Cozy might be the best word for it, completely different from the original outline Pepper had designed for it. The sleek grey couches have been covered with flannel afghans and soft looking throw pillows and have been pushed over to face the large television mounted on the wall; there are new shelves too, lined with unlit candles or novelty trinkets. The kitchen is similarly decorated, with color coordinated utensils and appliances. The fridge is littered with novelty magnets from tourist shops around the world. Pepper fights her urge to laugh at how big the Gudetama magnet from Japan is. It’s cute, lived in.

Bennie invites them into her guest bedroom and Pepper is again engulfed by a different sense of comfort. The room feels warm and relaxing, toned with the browns and oranges that the living room and kitchen lack. The queen-sized bed – a four post,  Pepper notices – is pushed up against the furthest wall and is dressed with dark red satin sheets and no duvet. Bennie sits on the brown leather bench in front of the bed and gestures for Tony and Pepper to sit on the couch.

“So, what exactly would you like my input on?”

“Well, me and Pep already have some…,” Tony waves his hands, trying to gesture what he wants to say.

“Dominant and submissive undertones?” Bennie fills in.

“Yeah, we already have some dominant and submissive undertones in our relationship, but we want to take it a step further.”

“Okay, okay. Do any of you have experience with D/s relationships?”

“Tony does, but I do not.”

“So, Tony, you’ve filled out a kink list before?”

“Uh, not really. I don’t think we did it right.”

Bennie sighs and walks over to the nightstand by the bed. Pepper watches as she pulls out two thin packets as well as two pens and hands one to each of them.

“These are kink lists. I think you guys should start with the Yes, No, Maybe and then go into limits and hard answers.”

Pepper goes over the list, marking Ys and Ms, and after asking the definition of a few kinks, many, many Ns. In the end, Bennie says that Pepper seems to have the typical Hard Limits: scat, watersports, blood, and the like. Tony gives big NOs to anything that would permanently scar him, temperature play, and any sort of humiliation. They agree on quite a bit like Pepper hoped they would. Bennie says that if they want a specific path to follow, try Pet Play.

“It’ll give Tony the praise and attention he wants and it will allow you to keep him on a leash, maybe literally this time.” Pepper laughs at that. She likes the idea.

Pepper is ready to go, but Bennie traps her with an offer of food.

“I have leftovers from when Bruce and I made lasagna. Steve refused to take it all, so there’s a lot left.”

She has to deny the offer, but Bruce’s name still grabs Pepper’s attention. “Bruce comes over a lot?”

“Oh yeah, we have weekly hangouts. We try to invite other people but it seems like only Thor and Sam wanna come. Somethings Bucky will drag Steve along but that’s rare.”

“That’s a shame. Tell me when the next one is and I’ll make sure Tony and I are there.”

“Oh, great. Awesome!”   


Not too long after Tony and Pepper leave, Bennie makes her way back to the lab. The door is locked when she gets there, so she pulls out her key. The scene that meets her assures Bennie that Bruce can’t hear her.

Bruce is leaning back against one of the many tables in the lab, his head thrown back in ecstasy with Thor between his legs. Bruce lets out a throaty groan and Thor answers back with a humming moan. Bennie watches as Bruce goes from gripping the table to knotting his fingers in Thor’s hair. He thrusts and Bennie is shocked when Thor doesn’t gag.

“So perfect,” Bruce mutters. “So good for me.”

Thor moans, probably in agreement, and Benne can’t take it. She slips back out of the lab, making sure to relock the door, and races back to her apartment. In no time, Bennie is rummaging through her toys. She finds the dildo she’s looking for, a thick, tan number that she loves more than life. She tosses it onto her bed before wriggling out of her clothes.

Bennie lays on her back and slips a finger into her wet folds, reveling in how slick she’s gotten in such a short amount of time. She rubs on her clit with her right hand and grapples for the dildo with the left. She knows she should lube it up, just to be safe, but bennie’s got an itch to scratch and she is not going to wait. So she slips the dildo in. It slides in easy, fills her up just the way she wants it to, and she’s off: fucking a thick, fleshy cock into herself. Bennie lets out a grunt when she gets into a good pace. She flips onto her stomach to get a better angle and shit. Bennie has to bite into that one memory foam pillow to stifle the filth that’s spewing from her mouth.

Fuck, she wasn’t expecting that, not at all.

She wonders how it feels to have a man Thor’s size on his knees for you, how it feels to have that much control, and Bennie craves it. She wants to be in that lab, Thor on his back with her on his cock and Bruce down his throat. God, it would be beautiful. And- and Thor’s face would get so red and he would beg to come but she wouldn’t let him. She and Bruce would just keep him on edge the entire time. If he’s good, if he follows every order like the good boy he is, they’d let him cum, let him fill Bennie up to bursting and pray that human birth control worked with Asgardian sperm. And- and- and shit, Bennie’s coming at the thought of her and Thor and Bruce, squirting for the first time since she was nineteen. Her toes curl and she swears that she can’t hear out of one ear.

Bennie lies there with twitching thighs and a stuffed cunt, but she doesn’t move. She just lays there, face down ass up, until she hears the intercom for her apartment go off. The Avengers are assembling… for training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [my tumblr](thewriterinflannel.tumblr.com) or just send me a request. You can also follow me on [my new Twitter account](https://twitter.com/WriterInFlannel)”


	3. Chapter 3

Sam comes to her office two days after a mission. He had been sent with Bucky and Natasha to dismantle a discovered Hydra base.

They don’t have an appointment today; members of the Avengers team are only mandated to see Bennie after a mission or intense training. However, Sam had called Bennie and hour ago, asking if he could drop by. Bennie said yes, of course. As the private Psychotherapist for all of the Avengers, it is her job to speak to them whenever they may need her.

Bennie is going over Sam’s file when someone knocks on her door. “Doc,” Sam asks, and Bennie can see his foggy silhouette through the glass. She does her best to wave him in, putting down his file and grabbing her notebook.

Sam, honestly, looks like shit when he walks in. He slouches in his seat when Bennie invites him to sit, before leaning back and closing his eyes. He looks tired and dreary and like… like he’s terrified. 

“Heya, Sammy. You good?”

“Nah, man. I’m really not.”

Bennie straightens her back and switches to a more professional tone of voice, “Can you tell me why?”

“I don’t know, man. I’ve been really on edge for a while.”

“Checking every corner? Jumpy? Scoping out rooms?”

“Yeah. Like I’m -”

“Paranoid?”

“Yes! Oh my God, yes!’

“Has this feeling of paranoia been around since the mission or beforehand?”

Sam thinks about it for a moment and tells Bennie that everything started post-mission. Bennie asks a few more questions, mostly about Sam’s activities post-mission, his sleep schedule, and sleep quality.

“I’m thinking excess adrenaline. Your body is still in fight or flight mode; it doesn’t realize that you’re safe now. I’d recommend hanging out with people who make you feel safe, relaxing, stuff like that. You need to force your body into understanding that it isn’t in danger.”

“Alright, Doc.”

“See me in two days for a follow-up, alright?”

“Sure thing.”

And Sam is gone.

And then he’s back. Sam still looks stressed and uneasy when he comes back to Bennie’s office, but better than before. 

“You look tired,” Bennie jabs. Sam rolls his eyes and plops down in the chair in front of Bennie’s desk. “What’s up, kid?”

“Nothing much. I did what you said, it worked a bit.”

“A bit?”

“It wasn’t really working until yesterday when Steve hugged me really tight. I kinda just,” he pauses for a second or two, “I don’t know. I just relaxed.”

“Did you feel safe when Steve hugged you?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you tell me why?”

“It felt like a parent hug. You know when you get scared as a kid and your dad hugs you real tight, that around the shoulders hug that makes you feel small. It felt like that.”

Bennie nods, writing it all down.

“Would you ask him to do it again, if you got like this?”

“Oh God, no.”

“Why not?”

“He’s already busy helping Bucky with what he’s going through. I can’t add onto that.”

“Do you feel like you’d be burdening him by asking for help?”

Sam gets this weird look on his face like he doesn’t know what to do or what to say, and Bennie holds in a sigh.

“How about this,” she starts, “ I’ll talk to someone I know about the whole tight hug thing. Ya’ know, off the books. She does a lot of nonsexual bondage, for people who need tight hugs, quote-unquote.” Sam nods along. He agrees to talk to Bennie more about it when she’s off of work.

Bennie spends the next hour going over her notes before Bucky walks in. He looks lighter than when he left for his mission, in a tight white tee and some sweatpants. Bennie smiles at him and gestures for him to sit. Unlike Sam, Bucky is here via scheduled appointment, his last one for the week.

“Doc,” Bucky greets.

“James.”

“C’mon, I told you to call me Buck.”

“This is for work. In this office, you’re James. Plus, Steve looks at me weird when I do.” Bucky laughs and Bennie feels honored to see him like this. She knows that she’s not on Steve’s level, not even close, but she and Bucky have gotten close over her time as his therapist. They fall into easy conversation about the mission – Bennie doesn’t mention Sam – and then about life with Steve. Bucky seems truly happy with his old man. They’ve finally started dating and Bennie can see all the good it’s been doing for Bucky. 

“It’s amazing,” Bucky sighs. “He brings me on all these dates that we couldn’t afford in the 40s, but you should have seen him when I took him back to Coney Island. I feel like that’s our spot.”

“Coney Island?”

“Yeah, brought him there in ‘36 or ‘37 when two dames. They were Kikis, agreed to come with us to cover up, ya’ know. It was fun. Stevie puked right off the Cyclone though.”

Bucky’s smile is bright and his cheeks are pink. Bennie makes one last note in his file: Significant emotional improvement!

When he leaves, Bennie reflects on their past sessions. They hadn’t always been as smooth as they are now. When Bucky first came to the Tower, Tony gave him an ultimatum: get help or get out. It made sense; Tony just wasn’t comfortable having a mentally and emotionally unstable ex-assassin in his home. Bucky agreed and that’s how Bennie got her job.

She was originally Bucky’s Therapist, with a capital T. She saw him four times a week, every week. He didn’t talk at first, but they worked on it. And look at them now. Talk about progress.

 

Bennie can’t say she’s surprised when she gets straight up invited to Natasha and Clint’s “play time”. She had gotten a simple email invitation from Natasha. It told her to be on their floor at 6 pm with a few toys she thought they would like. So Bennie picks out a few things that she can stand to get rid off: extra rope, a butt plug, a harness and a brand new dildo she never got the chance to use, and a variety of gags. She even grabs two floggers (one latex and one deer skin) and a whip.

She’s there five minutes early, because in Stark Tower “Early is on time and On Time is late”. Clint is the one that answers the door, dressed in a t-shirt and sweats. He waves her in, and Bennie gives him a warm smile. 

Natasha is sitting in the living room, in just a camisole and her underwear. Her eyes aren’t focused at first, but the sound of Bennie’s heels on the floor makes her look up.

Bennie looks between her two friends, and it clicks. Natasha is the one that is going to be subbing. Bennie had thought it would be Clint, seeing how Natasha already controls so much of his life. Bennie hopes the shock doesn’t register on her face.

“So, what is it that you want me to do?”

Bennie starts by asking the couple what they’re comfortable doing. She gives them each a kink and goes over them – Clint proposes that Bennie come by every once in a while to teach them something else; Bennie thinks it could be good. They talk some more and agree that Bennie can touch Natasha, in a non-sexual way, but her interactions with Clint will be limited. Natasha is told that Bennie is now Ma’am and Clint is Sir. She nods to that.

With all the talking done, they start with the first lesson: Bondage. Rope Bondage to be specific.

Clint instructs Natasha to stand in front of him, and Bennie can admit that the woman looks beautiful there. From this angle, Bennie can see the swell of Natasha’s ass and the heft of her breasts. Bennie licks her lips, but reminds herself to focus; she’s here to teach Clint, not sleep with his girlfriend.

“So,” Bennie grabs the soft red rope from her bag and stands. She motions for Clint to follow her, “this is what I’m gonna do. I’m gonna loop the rope around her waist and just rub it against her skin.” Bennie moves as she talks, using the rope to rock Natasha back and forth.

“What does that do?”

“Gets her in the right headspace.  I find that the rocking motion and the feel of the rope get subs into their Subspace better.”

“Like they’re hyper-focused on the sensations.”

“Not really. Subspace is what happens when the sub has given up complete control. Scientifically, it’s a natural high caused by a shift in brain chemistry.”

Bennie hands the rope off to Clint, tells him to get acquainted with Natasha’s weight. From there, she steps back and instructs him. Bennie tells Clint how to move the rope, where to put a knot, how to shift Natasha’s weight. All the while, Bennie is watching Natasha fall deeper into her subspace; the woman is breathing slow, almost like she’s sleeping, but there’s a smile on her face that lets Bennie know she’s wide awake.


End file.
